Annie's World Adventure
Gallery Annie-1.png|Annie as Dora AARDVARK.png|Blue Aardvark as Swiper Nicki minaj png by maarcopngs-da9nhf8.png|Nicki Minaj as Amelie PNGPIX-COM-Drake-PNG-Transparent-Image-500x349.png|Drake as N'Dari chris brown pic.png|Chris Brown as Vladmir rihanna_png_hq_by_anime1991-d3lf4y6.png|Rihanna as Mei Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-4015.jpg|Darla Dimple as Fifi KAAMALE.png|Kaa as Sami LotsoHugginBear.png|Lotso as Fomkah Shere Khan Disney Jungle Book.jpg|Shere Khan as Ying Ying Happy Danger Mouse.png|Danger Mouse as Boots Nellie Does Can Can Part 1.gif|Nellie as Backpack Count Duckula in Danger Mouse (2015).jpg|Count Duckla as Benny Raggy Doll3.jpg|Lucy as Isa Jamie (Jamie and the Magic Torch).jpg|Jamie as Tico Raggy Doll4.jpg|Claude as Map Codename Kids Next Door Sector V.gif|Codename Kids as Crowd In France Rugrats by lelpel-d8c345r.png|Rugrats as Crowd In Africa Baby bendy baby boris and baby alice angel by marcospower1996-db9c5u2.png|Baby Bendy and Friends as Crowd In Russia The Hey Arnold Gang.jpg|Arnold and His Friends as Crowd In China Buck-0.jpg|Buck Kessie in The Book of Pooh.jpg|Kessie Fc14eeccc5eba5b0f58aa57a877c4a65 clipart-dumbo-elephant-clipartfest-dumbo-the-elephant-clipart-clipart-dumbo-elephant 1286-700.gif|and Dumbo as Pinto Baby Blue Bird and Big Red Chicken Globglogabgalab.png|Globglogabgalab as Troll Zowie Polie.png|Zowie 2094646-wendy darling disney females 23125746 640 427.jpg|Wendy Darling Madeline in Madaeline Lost in Paris.jpg|and Madeline as The Fiesta Trio (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Show Used * Dora's World Adventure (2006) Disney Footage *Little Einsteins (2005) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Mutata (2004) *Dumbo (1941) *Pinocchio (1940) *Rolie Polie Olie (1998) *Peter Pan (1953) *Madeline (1998) *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan 2 (2005) *Goofy Cartoons *Goofy Movies *Mickey Mouse Cartoons *Mickey Mouse Films *Donald Duck Films *Donald Duck Movies *Disney Movies *Disney Cartoons *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) Nickelodeon Footage *The Loud House (2016) Cartoon Network Footage *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002) Cosgrove Hall Footage *Danger Mouse (1981) *Danger Mouse (2015) *Count Duckula (1993) *Jamie and the Magic Torch (1976) ITV Footage *The Raggy Dolls (1986) MGM Footage *The Ant and the Aardvark (1969) FunFair Footage *Nellie the Elephant (1990) PBS Kids Footage *Nature Cat (2015) Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Footage *The Forgotten Toys (1999) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof